


Three Little Pigs and the Not-So-Big Bad Wolf

by hernameisgeorge



Series: Teen Wolf Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Inspired by Art, Three Little Pigs - Freeform, but adorable, scott and isaac are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted a nice, warm place to stay. He didn't expect all these <em>pigs.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Pigs and the Not-So-Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/59643474956) by Torakodragon.

Derek was walking through the woods when he saw a little house made of straw. He went up and knocked on the door. A young man with pig ears opened it, took one look at Derek’s wolf ears, and slammed it shut.

“Little pig, little pig,” Derek called, “can I come in?”

The pig poked his head out the window and shouted, “Not by the hair on my crooked chin chin!”

Having expected no less, Derek sighed. The house, being made of only straw, fell right over. The pig crawled out from under the straw and ran to a house made of sticks, knocking frantically at the door. Another pig opened it and pulled him inside once he got a good look at Derek.

Derek followed him and called out, “Little pigs, little pigs, can I come in?”

The pigs appeared in the window. “Not by the hair on Scott’s crooked chin chin!” the second one said.

Derek sighed again. Unfortunately, this house fell over as well. This was what they got for using flimsy materials to build their houses.

The two pigs crawled out from under the sticks and ran into a third house, this one made of bricks. Clearly, this person knew what they were doing.

“Little pigs, little pigs, can I come in?”

The pigs appeared at the window again. “Not by the-”

“Wait!” A third pig popped up from behind them. “Why?”

“My house burned down and I’m lonely,” Derek said.

The pigs looked at each other and then vanished. Seconds later, the door opened. “Sorry about them,” the third pig said. “Come on in.”

Derek smiled and followed him into the house. He and the pigs talked and laughed for hours, finally falling asleep together in front of the fire.


End file.
